


Adriel's Angels

by DoctorCampHogwarts



Series: Gotta Walk Again Before I Run [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: ALL OF IT, All Dialogue, Alternate Universe, Charlie's Angels - Freeform, if you aren't a fan of dialogue, seriously, sorta - Freeform, this isn't for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCampHogwarts/pseuds/DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Ava has a nice chat with a stranger.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Series: Gotta Walk Again Before I Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077857
Kudos: 16





	Adriel's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should call this series gotta crawl before I walk.

“What’s happening? Who are you?”

“We’re like Charlie’s Angels, but instead of saving people, we’re assassins. And it turns out that our Charlie is a power hungry fuckwad--”

“Language.”

“I think she gets a pass on that one. He is a fuckwad.”

“...Okay. I’ll let it slide.”

“So he’s a fuckwad that was lying to us about our targets so that we thought we were killing people for the greater good--”

“Killing people would help the greater good?”

“We have bills to pay and we like to sleep at night. Anyway, we thought we were killing for the greater good while we were actually killing people so Charlie could become a world dictator. And our Bosley was helping him the whole fucking time!”

“Language!”

“...”

“What? I couldn’t let that one go.”

“Anyway! Long story short, we really don’t like Charlie’s idea of running the world, so when we found out, we tried to kill him and Bosley. Major fail on our part.

“So now we’re on the run because Charlie, actually Adriel, has framed us for murder and sent his like, army, after us. Plus, Bosley, aka Vincent, knows all our safe houses, so we’re totally hosed in that regard.

“Now. Ready to meet the team?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Awesome! That’s Camila. Best sniper in the world, although you won’t find any official record of that because, despite what every country hunting us believes, she has never been in the military. She is also a world famous hacker, a superb hugger, and can make some killer sweet nettle tea, both literally and figuratively.

“This is Shannon. Our team leader and trickster. She can MacGyver just about anything you need and is the only one that relaxes Mary. Wink wink. Ow!

“And this is Mary. We call her Shotgun Mary because she is the proud mother of two fine little shotguns that I’m 100% sure she’s lying about not naming. Also, she drinks a lot, so stow any alcohol in a secret place if you wanna keep it.

“This is Lilith, our ninja. I swear to God, she can literally become shadow. She’s the one that does most of the up close and personal work and can do it without anyone knowing it even happened. She is also the second best hand-to-hand fighter in the world and is the glare-y one in the back when we need to intimidate people, a job she shares with Mary.

“And this is Beatrice, the most badass of all badasses, and I state for the record that that is not a biased statement even if I have the pleasure of calling her my girlfriend. She’s the planner. She can speak five languages, read seven, and plan a job so well that we’ve never been caught.”

“Somebody knock on wood.”

“She beats Lilith out of the top spot for world’s best hand-to-hand fighter and world’s best girlfriend, although Camila tries to fight me on that last one.”

“No offense, Bea.”

“None taken.”

“And you are?”

“Oh right! I’m the wild card. I’m still relatively new to this compared to everybody else so we’re still trying to figure out where I fit into the group. For right now, I’m the Queen of Puns and God’s greatest lesson in patience for both Mary and Lilith.

“My name’s Ava Silva, and legally, I’m dead. Which means once you tell us everything we need to know, no one will be able to connect me to your murder.”


End file.
